Jeremy Crane
Jeremy Crane (aka Henry Parrish) is a major antagonist in the FOX television series Sleepy Hollow. The son of Ichabod Crane and Katrina Crane, he made a deal with the demon Moloch for his own freedom in exchange for becoming War, the Second Horseman of the Apocalypse, as part of Moloch's plan to bring forth the Apocalypse. He is portrayed by John Noble. Future Warfare LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Jeremy Crane, aka Henry Parrish, will be one of the secondary antagonists of this storyline. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow He was awakened as the Blood Moon rose over the world during the Tribulations. He was, of course, the Horseman of War, plundering Earth with his generals. He was seen as Gavin Lucas and Ichabod found the new chief of the Onondagas, Falcolor, but he managed to brainwash Gavin as the Battle Hawk of Darkness again. Thanks to the fallen cross from one of the hawks, he was restored and fought him back, and the virtues were too much for him. He was later seen as he sneakily slewed his father as he was fighting Death, and his soul was sent to Hell. He then possessed Donny Wu from behind the scenes, even at the airport where Jenny Mills and Lara Thomas were, in order to give him the sacred Trumpet. He killed him off, saying he's no use to him and blew into it, unleashing all the chaos throughout the world. He and the Horsemen proudly stood side by side, as with Ichabod gone and the team helpless, there was nothing holding back Lucifer's triumph. He continued his influence until the team was successful retrieving Ichabod's soul. He fought against the group, but much like Katrina, his soul was blissed by Jenny's cross; the opposite of war is peace after all. As he put Gavin into another trance, he fought him off physically and mentally (like a Phoenix Wright lookalike) at a spiritual trial. His mom was awaiting him and convinced him to let go his inner hatred for his father, and then he ascended into Heaven. It's likely he'll appear again as Gavin's spiritual guide once he reaches the top of Mt. Purgatory and eat his sins, to lift Gavin from all the hatred and burden he has over his old man, Don. Relationships Allies: Moloch (formerly), Frank Irving (formerly), Katrina Crane (mother), Blue, Princess Cadence, Princess Starlight, Drake the Dragon, Luna, Shane, Logan, The Mask, Bulk Biceps, Talon Laboratories, Sentinel Task Force, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, Team Free Will, Abraham van Brunt, Logan MacDonald, Helen Donovan, Lucifer Enemies: Moloch, Ichabod Crane (his father), Eirik, The Viking Alliance, Jonathan Irons, Atlas Corporation, Father, Father's Alliance, Kuvira, Earth Empire, Palpatine, Galactic Empire, Abbie Mills, Jenny Mils, Alex Norwood, Lara Thomas, Diana Thomas, Jake Wells, Gavin Lucas (once served him in a trance) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Son of Hero Category:Murderers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On and Off Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outcast Category:Master Manipulator Category:Double Agent Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Magic Users Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Immortals Category:Military Characters Category:Pawns Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Traitors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Misanthropes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lawyers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Heavy Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinetics Category:Liars Category:Arsonists Category:Psychics Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Spectacled Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Harbingers Category:Horse Riders Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Noble Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Hawley's Relic Brokers Category:House of Van Tassel Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls